Rejoice
by darksider45
Summary: Tevos rides along for the last battle over Earth. Her heart is beating with nervousness and worry. Her mind battles emotions, Her walk fights tripping over, and her eyes wars with tears. She asks a question and she's looking for the answer. Rated T for possible language. Sequel to 'Interest'.
1. Chapter 1

**Rejoice**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! I've gotten plenty of requests lately about a Sequel for 'Interest', so, here you go! Just a short series of chapters during the Endgame. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Here's the start!**

* * *

A Capital Ship of a Reaper, going down in red flames after taking a beating from several ships, including The Destiny Ascension.

"We took one down!" Exclaimed an Asari pilot of The Destiny Ascension.

"Now's not the time to celebrate, ladies! Cover the Crucible!" Commanded Matriarch Lidanya.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Replied the Pilot.

"What's going on?" Asked an Asari, walking up behind the Captain.

"I still can't believe you wanted to come with us to this battle, councillor," Lidanya said to her.

"It's for...personal reasons," The Councillor replied.

"Whatever they may be, you are not safe here!" Lidanya said to her.

"Do you have somewhere else in mind that is?"

She shook her head, "No, but I still firmly believe what I said."

"I will take it under advisement, now, what's going on?" The Councillor asked again.

The Matriarch sighed, "The Crucible is on it's way to The Citadel, someone got inside and opened the arms."

The Councillor gasped, "Is it him?"

"I believe so, if anyone can reach the Citadel, it's him."

She nodded, "Ok...Continue on," Then The Councillor turned to walk off before she was called.

"Councillor Tevos!"

Tevos turned around once again to face the Matriarch.

"Is there something wrong?" The Matriarch asked.

She shook her head, "No, just wondering."

The Older Asari turned to begin giving orders to the pilots as Tevos went her own way.

She went to a small area, private, and brought up a picture from her Omni-Tool. Tears flowed down her face as she looked at a man she come to love. It was a Picture of her and the man.

"Glen..." She sobbed slightly,

She put her hand over the man, then slid it down over him.

"Please come back to me..." She said to the picture as her hand slid off the screen.

She turned the tool off, then covered her face with her hands as she sobbed silently.

Soon, she wiped her tears away, she needed to stay strong when he might need her the most. She hardened up, then left the small space.

* * *

**There's the little teaser!**

**I will have at least two more stories coming up, be on the lookout!**

**Thanks for Reading & Leave a Review, Please!**

**~Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rejoice**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2!**

**A change about the Ending, as always, it doesn't affect the Geth or EDI, unrealistic, I know, but it's the way I like it.**

**Anyway, Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Why isn't the Crucible firing?!" Hackett said over the comm.

That got Tevos worried, but she kept it hidden.

She hoped Her man was ok.

* * *

Glen groaned as he woke up. He opened his eyes to see a white floor. He looked up to see a virtual figure of a familiar kid...

"Wake up," said the Kid.

Glen winced in pain as he forced himself to stand up, but limply, clutching his side where a bleeding wound was. The Kid was staring at him the whole time.

"Where...Where am I?" Glen asked.

"The Citadel, My home, I am The Star Child," replied the figure.

"Doesn't look like any part of the Citadel I've been to," Glen replied, "Anyway, What am I doing here?"

"You are the first organic to reach this portion of the Citadel, which means my solution, will no longer work."

"Solution? The Reapers?"

The Kid nodded, then turned to walk, Glen followed.

"The Reapers were created for Order, your kind represents Chaos," explained The Kid.

"Chaos? Seriously? Without Chaos, there's nothing that makes life difficult, and what makes us who we are today," Glen said.

Glen looked at the space battle, The Reapers are winning. They will not last long.

The Kid was explaining stuff he didn't pay attention to.

"Get to the point," Glen said.

"You have choices," said The Star kid.

"For the Reapers?" He asked.

He nodded, then pointed to the right, "There, you can destroy only, The Reapers," then pointed to the left, "There, you can control the solution."

Glen looked at the Right, it seems to be a reactor.

"There's another," The Star Child said, interrupting his thoughts, then looked ahead at a giant beam.

"Synthesis, Organics and Machine combine. Machines seek understanding, Organics seek perfection through Technology," explained The Star Child.

Glen nodded, knowing he's got three choices, but he's already marked out control, he doesn't want that.

He had Synthesis and Destroy. He thought about Synthesis, but ended up marking it out as well.

The Commander has made his choice. He drew his pistol and made his way towards the reactor.

On his way there, he saw the Destiny Ascension, he knew Tevos was on there.

He also saw an Asari dreadnought go down in flames from a Capital Reaper ship, and was heading towards The Destiny Ascension.

"Oh no, you don't, motherfucker!" Glen said to himself. He quickened his pace.

He walked towards the reactor. He raised the pistol and fired once as he marched towards it.

Flashes by a memory of Captain Anderson, smiling and nodding.

He fired again.

Flashes by a memory of his best friend Garrus, shooting a practice bottle.

Another round.

He saw Joker, tipping his SR2 cap.

The Reactor was on fire, he shot again.

Last, but not at all least, Goes by a memory of Tevos, his Tevos, showing her teeth with a beautiful smile.

"I'm sorry, My Blue Goddess," said Glen with a tear flowing down.

One last bullet, and the Reactor blew. Glen lost his consciousness as he went flying back, the flames dried that tear.

* * *

"_The Crucible is firing_! _He did it_!" Hackett said through the comm, "_Now, All fleets, retreat_!"

"_What? But what about..._" Said the Normandy's pilot.

"_He's gone, Joker, we have to go!_" Said a male voice.

"_Son-of-a..._" The pilot said as he sighed, then the comm was cut off.

Tevos was lost in her thoughts. She didn't want to leave either...but she has to.

She was snapped back into reality by this;

"Tilt the ship to the side! That Reaper is trying to charge us!" Matriarch Lidanya commanded.

Pilots worked as the ship tilted to the side, narrowly dodging the reaper.

"Turrets, focus on the reaper! We need to get away!" The Matriarch commanded.

Tevos listened as she heard several missile and laser turrets let loose.

"What's that?!" Asked by an Asari pilot, pointing out the window.

Tevos looked to see a circular, orange wave emit from The Citadel. It got bigger as it went. Decimating any reaper it touched.

"That reaper's targeting us!" Called out by another pilot.

Tevos looked to see a single arm of the reaper being lifted up, charging its death ray. Tevos' heart was beating faster as the arm's laser got bigger.

Just before the laser was charged, the orange wave ran by, the charging of the laser died as the reaper was killed from the inside.

Tevos sighed a heavy relief. That was too close.

"Check the systems, make sure we're still running!" Lidanya called out.

Several Asari pilots were typing away as they gathered ship reports.

"Ma'am! Engines are out! We're being pulled into the planet!" Shouted an Asari pilot.

Tevos looked at the pilot, so did the Matriarch.

Then, the councillor looked out the window to see Earth getting bigger as gravity pulled them in.

"When we hit the atmosphere, activate gravity alternators! So we can land on the planet rather than crashing,"

Tevos was glad the Matriarch had things in hand.

She thought about what she was going to do. Maybe...just Maybe...she could go out and help look for her Commander Shepard.

She nodded to herself on what she's going to do, keeping her face neutral.

The Councillor looked up to see No more of space, just Earth.

"Radio ground forces that The Destiny Ascension's landing!" Lidanya commanded, "Se if there's anyone else in space!"

Tevos watched as several pilots worked to get a working comm link. She walked up to Lidanya.

"Is your Quantum Entanglement Communicator working?" Tevos asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I need to use it."

The Matruarch nodded, then looked past her, "Get the Councillor to the Communicator room!"

An Asari behind her nodded, "Yes, Ma'am! Right this way, Councillor."

Tevos turned to follow the Asari to a room, the door opened to reveal a QEC. She nodded to the Asari,

"Thank you."

The asari nodded, then left.

The Councillor turned towards the QEC, she walked towards it, activating her Omni-Tool, then closed it.

A figure wearing an alliance officer uniform, Admiral Hackett.

"Councillor? Is there something you need? What's going on?" Asked Hackett.

"The Destiny Ascension's engines are out, we're going down on the planet, but Matriarch Lidanya has it all figured out," Tevos said briefly.

He nodded, "Got it, We'll return to help."

"Wait!" Tevos said, catching him before he cut off the link.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do we have anything of Commander Shepard surviving?" She asked.

"We don't know, yet, Councillor. Why did you ask?"

"It's...Complicated..." Tevos said, wrapping her hands around each other.

"Do you have something for the Commander?"

"No, it's just that...I love him..."

Hackett's face went from staring to a type of 'What?'.

"You love him?" He asked.

"Yes...We have a relationship," There, She said it.

"Holy hell..."

"Yes, I know. There's no use in keeping it secret any longer..."

"How long?"

Tevos looked at him confusingly, "What?"

"How long have you and The Commander been together?"

"At the start of the war..."

He nodded, "We'll help you find him, Tevos."

She nodded back, "Thank you..."

The QEC connection was terminated, Tevos had a tear shed afterwards. She prayed to the Goddess that she finds him alive...

She wiped the tear away, she needed to suit up. She headed out the door.

* * *

**There's another!**

**Sorry, if the chapter was confusing, it was to me...**

**Also, I've been thinking about another Fanfic idea; The life on Earth as an Alliance soldier under Captain Anderson...Stranded on Earth with no communcation to the outside universe...Reapers obliterating everything in their path...No reason to fight, yet, you do it anyway...until you find a reason to when you meet the right person...Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Thanks for Reading & Please, Leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rejoice**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! Here's #3!**

**I'm uploading the next chapter for every story. I'm going to let some steam out for today. I hope these will satisfy your reading needs!**

* * *

Tevos secured the last clasp of her Asari Commando armor. She turned to see Matriarch Lidanya.

"Councillor, are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yes, and no-one will change my mind," she replied.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because...I love the Commander..." The councillor admitted.

The older Asari's eyes went wide, "You love Glen Shepard?"

"Yes, he's all I ever need, and I cannot live without him."

"I don't believe that."

"He looked past the politician part of me, and looked on the inside."

"You are a good girl, I'll give you that," Lidanya said with a Smile.

Tevos smiled back, "Thanks, Matriarch."

She nodded, "Now, do you need an escort?"

Tevos shook her head, "I do not need one."

"Are you sure? Who knows what you'll find out there."

"I have my Biotics," she said, glowing in it for a moment, "as well as my disciple."

She nodded, "Ok, if you run into trouble, call us."

Tevos nodded back, "I will, thank you again, Lidanya."

The Matriarch stepped to the side, allowing Tevos to walk by.

* * *

Tevos made her way down the ramp of the Destiny Ascension.

The Ship itself had planetary gravity alternators to reverse the gravity around the ship to allow it to hover safely above the surface while engineers from various species worked on the engines.

Luckily, The Destiny Ascension landed next to where, she heard, was the beam of the Citadel. She was going to head there to look for Glen, and Nobody was going to keep her from doing so.

She reached the bottom of the ramp. She pulled out her Disciple to put a fresh clip in, then holstered it.

"Let's get started," she said to herself, then headed off to the beam.

What most people didn't know, Glen excluded, that she received advanced biotic training, as well as advanced combat training. They were still fresh in her mind.

She took a look around. There were numerous fallen reaper capital ships. She also noticed the destruction they've caused. Did Thessia look like this? She wondered. There was good chance it did. She felt sorry for Glen when he failed to obtain the information on the catalyst. She shed tears for her home-world when he reported Thessia has fallen.

She looked ahead to see the platform of the beam. There was a path going up to the left, she's heard that's where The Alliance forces charged from. She moved up.

There were a lot of dead bodies around the beam. Perhaps, when the Citadel self-destructed, it sent all the bodies on board, to Earth.

She saw some figures in white and orange armor. She recognized them instantly,

"Cerberus," she snarled.

She pulled out her Disciple, and readied. She charged her Biotics as she boosted her speed towards the troopers, there were four. One of them spotted her, and alerted his comrades. They all fired at her. She zigzagged, dodging the shots she could and allowing her shields to take the rest.

She closed in on one with a charged fist, with her other hand holding her Disciple, she delivered the blow, sending flying. She jumped and biotically roundhouse kicked one to her right, sending him into a crumbled wall that collapsed even more on him, crushing the man.

One to her left tried stabbing her with a wrist blade, she ducked, holstering her shotgun as she grabbed his arm, charged biotically, spun the guy around, then releasing the trooper into the last one. They hit the ground while she closed in with her Disciple.

Two shots were fired. One into each trooper, finishing them.

She blew the bluish smoke from the barrel, then holstered the Disciple.

"Don't fuck, with the Asari," she said to no-one in particular.

She faced the area around the beam. Bodies everywhere, and she's willing to dig through them to find her man, hoping to the Goddess, that he was still alive.

She moved towards the first bodies near the beam platform. She flared her Biotics as she carefully lifted, one layer by layer, setting them aside while she searched each body carefully.

The Councillor got through the first pile. She moved on to the next.

She looked up as she heard a ship approaching, she saw a familiar ship, she didn't recognize it until it came up close, It was The Normandy. Her eyes went wide as it landed some distance from the beam. The cargo door opened with several of the crew filing out.

She resumed her filing of the bodies, layer by layer, she searched carefully. If he was wounded, she didn't want to pick him up.

"Hey, Who are you?" Came a voice from behind. She put down the next level of bodies.

She turned to see a burly man.

"Councillor Tevos?" A man next to him in blue armor with white stripes asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Looking for the Commander," she answered.

"What? Why?" The Burly man asked.

"...The Council wants to know if he's alive or not," she said to him.

"The Council doesn't give a shit about Shepard, what's the real reason?" The burly man asked again.

She sighed, "The Commander and I...have a relationship."

Both men's eyes went wide, "What?!" They asked simultaneously.

"Yes, I...love him..." She said.

Their jaws opened.

She gave them a look and crossed her arms, "I care about him, Valern or Sparatus may not, but I know I do,"

_(Sorry, I don't know how to spell the Turian councillor's name...)_

"Well, then, Councillor. We're here to help you find him. He's more than our Commander, and we're not giving up on him that easily," Kaidan said.

She nodded, "We aren't going to find him standing around. Let's get to looking."

Both men nodded. The Burly man took off, and the other stayed with her. She resumed body laying.

"I'm Kaidan, by the way," The man said.

"Ok, Kaidan, who was the other man?"

"James," Kaidan replied.

She nodded.

"You can go ahead and search the rumble, I'll do what you were doing," Kaidan said to her.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I may be an L2, but I know my limits."

"Very well," Tevos said to him.

She stepped back while The Biotic stepped forward. He flared with biotics as he repeated exactly what she has done. Impressive.

The Councillor moved past him as she went searching in the rumble.

She looked to see more members of Glen's crew coming out to help with the search.

She focused on her task of rumble searching.

After what seems like an hour. She had to take a break, she was sweating waterfalls. She pushed, and strained herself, using the motivation of finding her love alive.

She sat down on a piece of debris. She wiped sweat from her forehead as she watched the others searched for their lost Commander. The Councillor looked at her hands, they were bloodied from the constant digging, She needed something other than digging through rumble with her hands to help find her man.

She activated her Omni-Tool and set it to detect life forms. It should make it a lot easier.

Tevos stood up, and set the range of the sensor. She began waving it. She walked and walked, scanning the ground. It was set to detect heartbeats. She walked for around fifteen minutes, until she heard the sound of her life. A beep, and she went right past it. She snapped it back, her heart was beating faster now.

The Beeping was slow. She moved closer, the beeping got louder. She moved up again, sweating even more now. The beeping got to the point where it's the loudest. She quickly turned her Omni-Tool off, and began digging. Despite the pain, she kept digging. She moved a few more chunks, and saw the barely recognizable N7 symbol. Her face lit up as she carefully moved more chunks aside.

She cleared the rumble above his waistline. She saw the man she loved. Tears were already falling, she felt his neck for his heartbeat. It was there, but faint.

She put her head to his. She's finally found him!

"Glen...!" She said, sobbing with her eyes closed, "You're alive...! Thank the Goddess...!" She finished with a joyful smile.

She felt a slight brush of a hand on her cheek, she opened her eyes to see his, open, smiling.

"T-Tevos..." He croaked quietly, "M-My blue goddess..."

She nodded while more tears escaped as she cried, smiling, "It's me, Glen..."

She heard quick footsteps behind her, "Commander!" It was Kaidan, he turned to yell, "Hey guys! We found him!"

* * *

**And boom! That was a happy reunion, wasn't it?**

**I liked that little combat scene I've added. It shows Tevos isn't all talk, you know?**

**Thanks for Reading, and please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rejoice**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tevos sat outside the med-bay of a Dreadnought. The ship was in space for The Commander's safety. His doctor, Chakwas, along with the dreadnought's doctors, has locked the Med-bay and darkened the windows for surgery. It has only just started.

Again, Tevos prayed to the goddess that he makes it. She changed into her normal politician attire, but gotten rid of her politic personality. There's no hiding, and she was getting tired of it.

When she found him, and alerted the others. They carefully to removed the rest of the rubble off of him, and Tevos terrified of the injuries she saw on him. He had a lot of fractured bones, and blood everywhere, as well as his bleeding side. They quickly applied medi-gel to him, then got Dr. Chakwas. She, as well, was horrified by his injuries. Liara and Kaidan went to the ship to get a stretcher. Liara used her Biotics to carefully lift him up and onto the stretcher. They carried him to the Normandy, and the ship transported him to the dreadnought she was on now.

The Normandy's crew returned to their ship to go help the war survivors on Earth until the Relays were repaired. She stayed, she won't be walking away any time soon, and nobody was going to force her off.

She looked to see a female alliance soldier walk in, then she saw Tevos. She walked up to the Asari.

When Tevos got a closer look, she was aged, and bear resemblance of someone similar...

"Excuse me, oh, councillor?" The woman asked, surprised.

"Yes?" Tevos replied.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here for Glen," she said to her.

The woman put on a confused look, "Is there a reason so?"

"I love him," were the words that exited her mouth.

Her eyes went wide, "You love him, after all this time you've been ignoring him?"

"I have not! I was forced to ignore him because of Valern and Sparatus. If I had the power, I would have helped him in the war, but they would veto it out," Tevos explained, giving a serious look to the woman.

She nodded, "Well, I'm his mother," she said as she sat down in a seat next to Tevos.

This time, Tevos's eyes went wide, "You are? Oh, I shouldn't have been rude..."

"Don't worry, it's nothing, you're worried and I am too, I'm Hannah," she said to Tevos with a smile. Glen had the same smile...

"I'm Tevos," The councillor replied.

"What have you heard so far?" Hannah asked.

"They just put him under surgery," Tevos said to her.

She nodded again, "How bad was he?"

"He was...heavily wounded, but I don't know the details,"

Once again, Hannah nodded.

"I was the one who found him," Tevos told her.

Hannah looked at her, "You did?"

Tevos nodded, "Yes, I set out to look for him after The Destiny Ascension landed on Earth,"

"And you looked near the beam?"

She nodded, "There were...piles of bodies sent down from the Citadel before it fired. I encountered Cerberus there, and I eliminated them. I used my Biotics to carefully lift the bodies up, layer by layer, searching for Glen."

Hannah was silent, listening.

"Eventually, The Normandy came by with its crew to help. One of them, Kaidan, he was a Spectre, I didn't recognize him until later, he offered to take over the duty I was doing, and I let him. He did exactly what I did. I went digging with my bare hands," she said as she lifted her hands up.

They were bandaged from below the wrist to the top of her palm, wrapped all around.

"You did that?" Hannah asked.

"For him, yes. I continued to do so for an hour, after that, I rested, knowing I couldn't go on like that, so I improvised, I used the detect life form function on my Omni-Tool, and that's how I found Glen," she explained to Hannah as a tear flown down her cheek from the same feeling she felt when she saw his face after finding him.

Hannah smiled at her, "I'm glad it was you who found him,"

Tevos nodded, wiping the tear away, "I am too," she said with a smile.

"How long do you think he'll be in there?"

"I do not know."

"Only time will tell, I reckon," Hannah replied.

* * *

**There's #4!**

**Thanks for reading & Please, leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rejoice**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! It's a very short one...**

**Sorry for the delay, I got a little carried away playing some Skyrim! (hint hint)**

**Anyway, read on!**

* * *

Tevos and Hannah Shepard sat outside the Med-Bay of a dreadnought. They were patiently waiting for his status for a long time. The two ladies killed the time in between by Hannah asking and Tevos answering about various subjects, one of them as their relationship. Tevos gladly told Hannah about it. Hannah approved.

"Did he ask the question?" Hannah asked.

"The question?" Tevos asked.

Hannah waved her arm in circles To motion her to go on.

Tevos thought about it, then her eyes went wide.

"Oh..." Tevos said, looking at the ground.

"He didn't?" She asked.

Tevos shook her head, she hadn't thought about it.

Hannah nodded, "I have a feeling he's going to ask it soon."

Before Tevos could reply. The door to the med-bay opened, and stepped out Dr. Chakwas with a neutral expression. It was hard to tell what news her face bears.

Both, Hannah and Tevos stood up at the same time. Awaiting the doctor's news.

Dr. Chakwas out on a smile as she moved to the side, away from the med-bay door. She motioned her hands towards the door.

Tevos's heart stopped. Stepping out of the door, was the man who saved the galaxy. He came out, looking at Dr. Chakwas, then he looked over at Tevos and Hannah. Glen smiled really big at them as he turned their direction with his arms open.

Tevos was the first in his arms, she never moved as fast as she did that moment. She had tears rolling down as she cried happily.

Hannah walked up to Glen, smiling, as well as in tears, but not as much as Tevos.

"You're ok..." Tevos said through her breakdown.

"I'm alright, Tevos," Glen said as they looked back at each other.

She nodded as she smiled and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Doctor, how well is he?" Hannah asked. Glen and Tevos looked at Dr. Chakwas.

"I say, his bones are healing, his organs are working, and his cybernetics are functioning properly. He is free to go and relax, but nothing that puts too much strain on him," She said as she looked at her Omni-Tool.

Tevos threw her arms around Glen again in joy.

Glen chuckled.

* * *

**Sorry! I played too much Skyrim! X.X**

**Thanks for Reading & Please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rejoice**

**Chapter 6 - Surprises, Surprises, Surprises**

**Hey guys! Here's #6!**

* * *

"Does this suit make me look fat?" Tevos asked, showing the dress.

"Darling, when's the last time you've seen an obese asari? They don't even exist," Glen said to her, grinning.

She grinned back, "I just heard so many ladies of your species ask that question."

Glen chuckled, fixing his Alliance Officer's uniform in a mirror, "Yeah, it's become the question of their lives."

Tevos walked up behind him, reaching in front of him, stretching out the two flaps on the collar.

"Hey, Handsome," Tevos said with a smile.

"Well, hello there, beautiful," Glen replied, smiling back, turning around to face her.

She backed up, grabbing both side of her dress, moving her leg behind the other to bow down.

Glen moved his hands to the front and back as he leaned forward, then back up.

"Shall we go, M' lady?" Glen asked her, gesturing toward the door with one hand out to her.

She giggled as she smiled at him, she walked over and took it, "Let us make way."

Glen smiled at her, stepped to her side, then they walked out the door.

* * *

Standing on a stage before a statue, Glen stood at attention next to Tevos. There was a very large audience of those who were able to attend. The Relays were being repaired by the Geth, and the leaders has called a victory ceremony.

The Statue, was composed of all of the species in the Galaxy, to honor those who lost their own individual battles against the Reapers.

Hackett, now promoted to General, was walking along fellow officers, important figures, as well as Glen's crew, his mother included, giving them the second highest Medal in the Alliance. There were other leaders, as well as the rest of the Citadel Council, who was giving Tevos the evil eye.

Steven got to Glen, who was saluting, the General gave him a very rare smile.

" At ease, Admiral Glen Shepard, I present you..." Hackett said as he brought up a black box, "The Medal of Honor."

Glen's eyes couldn't get any wider when he heard 'Medal of Honor', as well as his promotion, Hackett opened the case, and there it was. The Star, framed in a circle by wheat, with the Alliance symbol in the center, Along with a Everest-Class Dreadnought on the top, laid horizontally, looking at the top. In a box below, said the very word, 'Honor'. The medal was in pure gold.

Glen took the box into his own hands. He couldn't believe it, but there was something else...

"General, I don't think I deserve this, I believe..." Glen said as he turned to Tevos, who gave him a look, "She does," he said as he smiled.

Tevos stared at him, "But...you've earned it."

"I wouldn't have earned it at all if it wasn't for you," Glen told her.

"I don't want to take it from you," she said to him.

"Please, Tevos, have it," Glen replied.

She hesitated, but reluctantly took the box.

Tevos was unsure about the value of the Medal, but she was going to keep it treasured.

Hackett nodded, "I believe she deserves it as well, Glen."

Glen nodded back, "Thank you, Sir."

"Is there something you wish to say?" The General asked.

Glen nodded once more, then made his way to the microphone at the head of the stage. Tevos followed and stood to the side, behind him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today, we made it. We've overcome the hardest of our lives, We have succeeded where the older species failed. We shall not forget those who has fallen to bring us this victory, and honor their deaths by remembering," Glen started.

The audience all nodded, some clapped a bit, others murmured their agreements.

"Every single one of you, has somehow contributed to the defeat of the reapers. Everyone here, is a hero, as well as everybody else in the galaxy. The time has passed. Now, it's time to rebuild, and secure a future for our younger generations!" Glen said with a smile at the last part.

Again, everybody nodded, many stood, clapped, and cheered. Afterwards, they sat back down.

Hackett stepped up and activated his Omni-tool as a mic.

"And thanks to Glen Shepard for securing our future for our children," Steven said.

"But, My time is done," Glen said. Tevos looked at him, the audience, and the folks on stage gave a confused look as well.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, but he already knew why. The Audience was going to ask anyway.

"I think I've done my part in this short life I've led. I've hurt, bled, killed, helped, and shot. I did what I could. I want to spend the rest of my life I have left with the Asari I love, "Glen said as tears swelled up in his eyes.

"She's the reason why I'm still alive, she's the reason why I brought victory home, she's the reason why I kept fighting, she's the reason why I bled, She's the angel in my heart, and last, but not least, she's the one I owe my sanity to," he finished with water flowing down his cheeks, he didn't care.

Tevos was in tears from the words he threw out there, and he wasn't finished.

"She may be a Politician, but she's Tevos, not a politician," he said, Tevos walked up beside him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"And, this, is my resignation," Glen announced.

Hackett nodded, "And it is up to the rest of us to carry on what he has brought to us, We can rebuild, but we won't recover the souls of our fallen heroes and family, but they will have a place in our hearts."

Tevos stepped up to the microphone while Glen moved to the back and side, allowing her passage.

"This is also, my resignation from the Citadel Council."

Valern and Sparatus looked at her,

"What!?" Sparatus said.

"You heard the lady," Hackett said to the Turian councillor.

Glen stepped to the side of the stage, he felt a tap on the shoulder, and opened his hand behind his back.

Followed by, "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Kasumi," Glen whispered.

He kept the object in his closed palm as he walked back up to the infighting. They stopped once they saw Glen.

"And just to steal her away from you," Glen said to the councillors as he dropped to one knee in front of Tevos, who gasped beyond her limits with her hands covering her nose and mouth. Along with the other ladies around them gasping. She had tears watering up once again.

When he hit his knee, he opened the black box containing the ring. Embedded in the middle, was an Amethyst gemstone. Shining brightly in the moonlight, enough for the entire audience to see its shining violet. It also had a silver, polished frame.

"Tevos, will you marry me?" Came the question.

Hannah smiled at her son.

"Yes, Glen...! Yes!" Tevos answered through her cracked voice.

Glen's heart wanted to jump out of his chest, he stood up after taking the ring out of the box, closing, and putting it in his pocket. Tevos held her hand out, Glen slid it on her finger, and It fit perfectly.

Tevos immediately threw her arms around him, holding him tight, he even grunted, but he smiled.

She let him go, and before he could breathe, she brought him in for nice, long kiss. The audience stood, clapped, and cheered. As well as the others on the stage.

When she released him, Hannah walked up to Tevos and they hugged. Garrus even came by Glen and patted him on the back.

"Good going, Shepard," Garrus said as he grinned.

Glen shrugged, "What can I say? I thought this would be the perfect time to do that."

The Turian chuckled, "You certainly chose well."

"She's a great girl, She's not what she looks like as a politician."

"I'll take your word for it."

"You got a Quarian with a shotgun, I don't think Tali can get any more badass than that."

Garrus laughed, "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**I hope I didn't overdo the speeches a little. It felt like I did.**

**Thanks for reading & Please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


End file.
